A hot day
by gitsfanatic117
Summary: its a hot day in konaha and kiba and akumaru go to a water hole and hinata joins them, then they spend the night to together.


**_This is my first complete fanfic I hope you guys like it _**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but i love then

_It was a hot day in konaha the sun was glaring down on Kiba and akamaru as they walked down the street sweat dripping down Kiba's face and akamaru panting in the heat as they were on they way to a swimming hole to cool off._

_As they walked down the street Kiba saw hinata walking their way "hay hinata" Kiba shouted out but as hinata looked up her face showed she was about to faint thinking fast Kiba dashed to hinata and grabbed her before she hit the ground hinata, hinata are you ok "k-Kiba thank you its so hot" said hinata blushing hinata you should take of your hoddie off in this heat so should you Kiba your right said Kiba with a smile on his face._

_"where are you and akamaru going in this heat Kiba" me and akamaru are going to a swimming hole to cool off "can I come with you Kiba" said hinata looking a Kiba with her innocent eyes Kiba looked down at hinata and smirked and said ok let go I'll carry you there ok "o-ok kiba said hinata" blushing Kiba picked up hinata and put her on his back and the three were of to the swimming hole._

_Awhile later they found a swimming hole that was deep in the forest Kiba put hinata down and got ready, hinata went behind a tree and started to undress as she looked back and saw Kiba striping down in the hot sun, hinata couldn't help but stare and watch kiba take off his shirt reviling his hot sweaty body as she kept look she noticing kibas perfect muscle toned and tanned topless body as the sun shined off his sweaty abs as he started to remove his long black pants showing his perfectly muscled legs and butt as well in his red briefs ._

_hinata started madly blushing and quickly turned and leaned against the tree she went bright red as her breathing got deeper and deeper then hinata started to think to her self what are these feeling she felt about kiba that she never felt before maybe, maybe I lov...hinata troths where interrupted "hinata are you ok" kiba yelled y-yes kiba hinata said._

_snapping out of her thoughts she started to quickly undress as kiba and akamaru jumped in the water, as they both swam around and cooled off._

_then akamaru turn and looked behind Kiba as kiba turn his head to see what akamaru was looking at then to kiba's surprise looking at hinata slowly walking with her head looking down kiba was amazed that hinata have changed from that cute little girl to this beautiful young women with a nice slim body that reflected the sun off her sweat covered pale body with perfect curves with big breast that bounced with every step in a dark purple bra, as the blood in kiba's body rushed to...then hinata looked up k-kiba is something wrong hinata said with a concerned voice, "n-no no everything is..all...right.." ok then hinata replied still walking towards Kiba._

_Kiba still in some kind of trance then hinata started run and in a flash she jumped into the swimming hole creating a huge splash wetting kiba's and akamaru's faces as hinata raised out of the water kiba was laughing then hinata started laughing too but akamaru was wining about it and he got out and went to lie under a tree "o-ooh sorry akamaru" hinata apologising to akamaru "he'll be all right hinata'' kiab said while smiling, o-oh ok then hinata replied with a small smile._

_as the hours past the two young ninjas splashed and played in the water but at the end of the day they both watched the sun set then hinata started to lean against kiba, kiba started to blush and looked down at hinata. Beautiful isn't kiba "yes but not as beautiful as you" kiba said in a sort voice hinata in shocked and looked at kiba while her hearts was beating fast who was still looking at the sunset with a smile, she never saw this side of kiba._

_ kiba then looked down at hinata and smiled before saying "lets start to go back now its getting dark" they both got out put on there clothes akamaru got up and they started to walk back to the village as they walk back it got darker on their way back hinata & kiba where laughing and talking about that time when naruto was an idiot and as they kept walking Kiba's sister hana saw the two walking together hay little brother hana yelled out, kiba and hinata looking at her getting closer Kiba got annoyed "so little bro what did you do today" none of your business kiba said in a snappy voice to hana, "we went swimming in the forest" said hinata with her cute voice witch made kiba calm down._

_ "well ok then I'll see you at home Kiba bye" wait hana "what is it kiba" umm hold on hinata do you remember when kurenai sensei told us if we need to get away from our families remember "oh yes" you wanna go there for the night ok hinata nodded, "hay little brother what are you going to tell me something" yes kiba see with a smile I'll be staying with a friend tonight "oh ok then I'll let you and girlfriend to it then" WHAT! No it's not what you think kiba and hinata shouted at the same time and blushing._

_"hahaha see you later laughing while she walked away" kiba and hinata turned and looked at each other and looking away in a flush both still blushing hay hinata kiba said with a low do you want to go to Ichiraku's for dinner I'm buying "o-ok lets go..." When the two got to Ichiraku's sat down and order, then neji and tenten pulled up "oh hallo hinata, Kiba how are you guys" tenten asked we alright kiba and hinata replied hinata are you coming straight home after you eat neji said to hinata umm "n-no hinata" said in a low voice uh but then were are you staying m-me and k-kiba are umm "are weer going to stay at kurenai's safe house for the night" kiba finishing hinata's sentence for her hinata slightly blushing y-yes what kiba said agreeing with kiba ok then neji said sighing._

_here's your order teuchi said handing hinata, Kiba and akamaru there ramen enjoy teuchi and his daughter ayame said smiling and walking away, hinata started to eat as kiba handed akamaru his ramen then they both started eating, after they finished eating kiba had payed for dinner._

_as they got up to leave hinata saying bye to neji and tenten as they were leaving, kiba, hinata and akamaru walked over to kurenai's safe house which was hidden in a forest on the side of a mountain, as hinata, kiba and akamaru walked in and looked around, hinata want and sat on the lounge with akamaru at her feet._

_as kiba was looking through to kitchen moments later kiba came back with 3 bottles of Sake that he had warmed up, kiba poured hinata and him as cup of warm sake kiba then they toasted and started to drink. later that night to two of them finished to bottles of sake kiba and hinata were laughing for no reason as there faces were red from the sake, then hinata stoped and looked at kiba then kiba did the same as they slowly want to kiss, akamaru looked at them then walked away as kiba's lips touched hinata's._

_then the two went to the master bedroom kiba slowly laid hinata on the bed then they both started kissing again as kiba slowly went down her neck kissing along the way as hinata's breath deepened as let out a small moan as Kiba lightly bit a spot of her shoulder , she then sat up and started to take off his jacket as hinata ran her hands up his body over his abs and removed his shirt as he removed his pants leaving him only in his red boxers as hinata was taking her jacket, shirt and pants off leaving her only in her panties and bra._

_as kiba went back to kissing her neck then he slowly ripping the bra off with in teeth and tossed it to the ground, then started to lick the tip of hinata's nipple as hinata moaned while kiba removed her panties, hinata them ran her hands throw Kiba's brown hair and pulled him up for a kiss as they kissed for a minute before kiba removed his boxers leaving them naked,_

_ kiba breaking the kiss then looked at hinata, as he thrust and entered her hinata squeezed her eyes shut and let out a moan, as Kiba exhaled hinata slowly opening her eyes and looked up a kiba and he looked back._

_kiba slowly started thrusting as hinata moaned after every thrust, an hour later sweat covered the bed as well as kiba and hinata's bodies as kiba got faster and faster as sweat dropped from his face onto hinata's sweaty pale body, she pulled on the covers and wildly moan while kiba looking down at her body all sweaty then he went for her tits, as he played with them one in his mouth and one hand on the other one while he's still trusting, hinata moaning in pleaser as she ran her hands all over kiba's slick sweat covered back._

_then hinata's body tensed up as she stared moaning uncontrollably as she came pulling on the sheets harder and letting out a large moan, kiba seeing her cum made him thrust faster as she moaned out louder and louder with each thrust kiba's body started to tensed up as trusted deeper and deeper till he came, kiba with one massive thrust came he grabbing hinata's hand with a final thrust as they both let out moans of pleaser together, kiba then pulled hinata up against him their hot sweaty bodies touching as kiba kissed hinata the two feeling the hot sensation from each others body, kiba broke the kiss then whispered into hinata's ear I...love...you._


End file.
